


kissing girls (you shouldn't kiss)

by meronicavars (Godbriel)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godbriel/pseuds/meronicavars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it’s Bucky. It’s always been Bucky and always will be Bucky. But she catches the girl in the blue dress’s eyes and finds herself caught in the same farce she’s been playing at three nights a week for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing girls (you shouldn't kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> so if any of this seems really stupid, really weird, or doesn't make any sense at all keep in mind that when i wrote this i was really high, really tired, and watching cabin in the woods. and i haven't read over it whoops.
> 
> i think bucky's probs nb in this universe, but since it's the 30s they don't really know how to identify as such and explain it to steph. and since this is from steph's POV, she refers to bucky with she/her pronouns. ayooo. uuuh. but ye bucky's my baby nb lady thx.
> 
> oh god this is just porn leave me alone.

Stephanie is getting tired. Her eyelids keep drooping and she’s still got her fingers clenched around her glass in jealousy. She tries to hold her eyes open until she catches her on Bucky. Bucky’s got her hand up a flushed pink girl’s blue skirt. She’s biting at the girl’s neck, long and lean, beads of sweat of sweat dripping down and being lapped up by Bucky’s tongue.

Steph is suddenly hot, warmth tickling up the inside of her thighs. Her fingers tighten around her glass. She knows it’s Bucky. It’s always been Bucky and always _will_ be _Bucky_. But she catches the girl in the blue dress’s eyes and finds herself caught in the same farce she’s been playing at three nights a week for years.

Steph locks eyes with the ones staring back at her, pupils blown and glowing in the dim, flickering lights. She moves her glass away and gets up. She pushes across the room the room and slides up along the girl’s left arm and kisses across the tendons of her neck until she’s sharing breath with Bucky, tongue close enough to taste. Bucky flicks her eyes over and surges forward and kisses Stephanie as soon as she recognizes her. Steph gets her hand into Bucky’s hair and grips tight. She knows her nails are digging into Bucky’s scalp, but Bucky only growls out a moan and kisses harder.

Bucky’s still got her fingers working up in the girl in the blue dress so Stephanie gives Bucky one last kiss before falling to her knees and unbuttoning Bucky’s pants. Steph pulls at Bucky’s underwear as her pants slide down her thighs, and starts at Bucky’s abdomen, holding up her shirt as she kisses down, down, down until she’s grazing lips over the hair and down to Bucky’s clit. Steph bites and sucks how she knows Bucky loves clutches her fingers tightly to Bucky’s hips. Steph flattens her tongue against the folds and softly teases at Bucky’s cunt, quickly sliding in and out until licking up and swirling her tongue around Bucky’s clit.

Steph feels the girl behind her move and Bucky’s arm comes to rest on Steph’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go, it’s late,” the girl in the blue dresses says, whispering in Bucky’s ear, before Steph looks up and sees her bite at Bucky’s earlobe, teeth grazing over the closed up earring hole. “I’ll see you again.”

Steph summons up an ounce of irritation, annoyed that the girl is leaving before Bucky’s even finished. _She could suck her tits or something_ , is what Steph thinks, but she’s overcome by the realization that it’s just her and Bucky now. Bucky is all hers now; hers to take apart to the very core until she can do nothing but shiver helplessly, blissfully. Steph brings her thumb down and rubs over Bucky’s clit, sucking down and fucking her tongue into her with all she has.

Bucky turns so her back is against the wall, pulling Steph with her, fingers buried in her hair, woven in and tugging at her braid. She bucking into Steph’s mouth and hand and her ragged moaning is music to Steph’s ears.

All Stephanie has ever wanted to do is make Bucky feel good. Bucky takes care of Steph enough when she’s sick in bed and can’t make it to work. When they don’t have enough cash to throw together to get Steph cough syrup. When Steph’s mother died. Bucky has always been there taking care of her, tending to her every cut and scratch and black eye that Steph might get. All Bucky does make sure Steph lives and Steph just wants to give everything back to her, to fill her up with the happiness that Bucky has brought to her life. Steph feels stupid as hell, knows all her feelings are corny, but she also knows that she owes Bucky her life and she would give her the universe.

“Jesus fucking Stephie—Steph, fuck,” Bucky groans, tightening and softening around Steph’s tongue.

She’s never felt Bucky’s orgasm like this, on her knees, mouth wet against her cunt. They’ve fucked before. Blindly. Quick, nimble fingers cascading and flicking until the heat bleeds out of them and they can each sleep easy. But she’s never tasted Bucky like this; Steph’s never felt quite so hot and so stupidly satisfied with herself for making Bucky come hard around her, thighs shuddering against her jaw.

Steph bites at Bucky’s clit in the aftershocks, Bucky’s hands kneading weakly at her scalp. When her hands stop and just hang their, Steph picks herself up, sliding up Bucky’s body, letting Bucky’s fingers fall from her hair. Steph locks eyes with Bucky, her stare fierce and pointed, and does up her pants, never once breaking eye contact.

“Steph,” Bucky says.

Steph worries her bottom lip between her teeth tasting Bucky in her mouth. She wants to press forward and kiss Bucky, make her know what it tastes like to be on these lips. _Steph’s_ lips.

“It’s you,” Bucky says, eyelids heavy, but gaze burning into Steph.

She looks vulnerable. Torn apart in the best ways.

“You give the best head,” Bucky says, a lopsided smile stretching beautifully across her face.

Steph laughs, not knowing what to say.

“I just, uh—“

“Steph,” Bucky says. “What the Hell was that? That was…”

“I’m sorry—“

“No! No, no, no, Stephie, don’t you dare apologize. Jesus, only you would apologize to someone for giving them the best orgasm of their life, _Jesus_ , Steph.”

Steph casts her eyes down, settling on a small smile and shaking her head bashfully.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Bucky says softly, sweeping hair out of Steph’s eyes.

“Well, I learned from the best,” Steph says, looking up and smirking.

Bucky snorts.

“You’re wasted on the people of New York, you know that?” Bucky smiles. “I know you never go out with anyone—or _in_ , for that matter,” she pauses, chuckling.

Steph mutters a “ _Christ_ ” under her breath, and Bucky shoves at her shoulder playfully.

“Shut up,” Bucky says. “Why don’t they see what I see?”

“What do you see?” Steph asks, regretting asking the question immediately and feeling her heart clench painfully.

“The only person in the whole entire world,” Bucky whispers, suddenly close, breath hot.

Bucky kisses her. It’s soft and chaste and so sweet that Stephanie thinks she might just die.

Steph doesn’t know if it’s from being fucked or if maybe it’s just the air in this place, but Bucky murmurs “I love you,” warm and welcoming against Steph’s skin.

Steph can’t help but reply, lost in her complete and utter devotion towards Bucky. Because Bucky is everything to her. She is everything.

“I love you so much,” Steph says, almost like a prayer into Bucky’s shoulder as they wrap their arms around each other. “I don’t want anyone else but you,” Bucky says, and it sends shivers down Steph’s spine.

Steph can hear the low din of the music playing and is drawn aware of the room around her. The dark club, girls about kissing and fucking and holding each other close. No one’s noticed them. No one’s even aware. Everyone is trapped in their own boxes built up around them, swallowing them down into the cesspool of the club.

“Do you want me to,” Bucky asks suddenly, her hand moving across Steph’s abdomen.

“No,” Steph says. “It’s just you tonight. It’s all you.”

“What did I do to deserve you, Rogers?” Bucky says, affection on her lips and in her eyes.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Barnes,” Steph replies.

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky says, then kisses her.

“Jerk,” Steph says, kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> ye i might write more in this AU, cos i've got a lot of ideas but i just decided to whip this up. so like if u have any questions about the universe and wanna chat about it do hmu at the [tumblr](sallybowles.co.vu)


End file.
